emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7416 (4th February 2016)
Plot Chas wants Aaron to go to the police but he refuses, saying Gordon lied to his face when he confronted him about his actions and knows he would do the same to them. He asks her not to tell anyone else. Rakesh gives Ross forms to sign to get him on Moses's birth certificate. Ross is surprised that Charity has agreed and Emma is silently concerned when she receives a visiting order from Charity in the post. Jimmy is pleased when Nicola goes over some numbers he neglected ahead of a meeting. Eric is impressed when Duncan drops off some vintage wine for the tasting. Aaron informs Robert he's told Chas what Gordon did to him and insists he's done talking about it now. Chas goes to see Gordon and confronts him over his actions. Emma goes to see Charity in prison, but wonders what she's got herself into when Charity says she could be useful when she wants to call in a favour. Emma tries to wriggle out of it but Charity threatens to lie that Emma kidnapped Noah to orchestrate Ross being registered as Moses's father. She tells Emma she'll let her know when she needs her. Gordon denies Chas' accusations and tries to deflect the situation onto a football coach of Aaron's who supposedly got imprisoned for abusing children. He wonders if Aaron is confused. Chas doesn't believe him and explains that Aaron went into great detail about what happened, remembering specific events and including how he was too afraid to fight back. She thumps him. Lawrence and Bernice are relieved as Eric welcomes them at the wine tasting. Eric instructs Carly to get rid of one of the wine bottles as quickly impossible when Finn notices that it tastes disgusting. Gordon shifts the blame on to Chas saying her walking out made Aaron turn violent and nasty and made him blame him for her leaving. He explains that Aaron made trouble thinking that if he continued to be bad then Chas would have to come back and sort him out but she didn't. He admits somebody had to keep him line. Emma's still nervous over Charity's words as she and James head off to Pete's court hearing. Eric, Carly and Tracy receive a shock when Trading Standards arrive at the wine tasting following a tip-off that they're selling counterfeit wine. Robert tries to persuade Aaron to go to the police but Aaron instructs him to leave him alone. Gordon accuses Chas of being heartless and selfish for walking out on them and pins her against the wall as she makes a move to leave. She threatens to go to the police over Aaron's accusations but he's adamant that the police won't find any evidence and tells her to prove it. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *James Barton - Bill Ward *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *Duncan - Richard Southgate *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers *Trading Standards Agent - Gemma Paige North (credited as 'Trading Standards Agents') *Trading Standards Agent - Jeff Bennett (credited as 'Trading Standards Agents') Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *David's Shop - Interior *15 Rowlands Avenue *Skipdale Women's Prison - Visiting room *The Grange - Restaurant Notes *The unknown child actor portraying Carl Holliday appears uncredited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,990,000 (22nd place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes